Dalmaek
Name - Kingdom of Dalmaek Government - Feudal Monarchy Flag - A pennant style flag, white background. The emblem is a Crimson wheel with eight spokes. Between every spoke is an indigo diamond. Currency - Reshks Capital - Fortress Kassagev Geography - Dalmaek is a large nation in the north west. It is west of Whelk and north of Dalysium. Dalmaek is mostly made up of large, vast sweeping plains, with a colder climate, starkly impressive. In the north and near Whelk there are pine forests as well as some glades scattered among the plains. Summers are hot and dry and winters cold and damp. It's ground is not suitable for farming - it is home to massive herds of grazing bison, however. Also, there are rich mineral resources in certain areas. History - In ancient times, Dalmaek was known to be a home of the Elves, a place where the best Elven warriors were raised and trained in horsemanship. For whatever reason, elf populations in this area started to dwindle. Two groups of humans have lived in Dalmaek for a long time - it is uncertain when they arrived, or which came first. The Dalmaeks, after who the country was named, are said to have come from the south and they built castles on the land and towns, eventually trading with the sparse Elves. The Szlatcheks came from the east. They are believed to have been a group from Oscrow, or related to Oscrovians, who were the original inhabitants of a kingdom in Nordironia - the Elves, however, drove them off their land and forced them into a nomadic lifestyle, with little to their name except for their strong horses. The Szlatcheks were harried by the Elves and Dalmaeks, but overall were more numerous. Their advantage was lost when the Elves constructed the Wandering Cities for the Dalmaeks, mighty population centers that rolled across the plains, taking what they needed. Now that their enemies were mobile, the Szlatcheks were in a bad situation, especially after they sided against the Dalmaekians during the Great Northern War and provoked their eternal ire. Today the Dalmaeks are still in close alliance with Whelk, the only other bastion of Elvenkind Today - Dalmaek is ruled by the Highborn, Dalmaeks who have elven blood. They make up the nobility. Along with other Dalmaeks and the elf minority, they rule over the land, using the Wandering Cities. The elves are not allowed to be nobility, though neither are regular Dalmaeks - the Highborn are seen as a way to keep a balance. Elves tend to hold various high positions though and are the experts on magic, which is common throughout the cities. Each city is equivalent to a small duchy - they are ruled by City Lords, who answer to the High King in Kassagev, the Capital. The Capital is an unbelievably large structure in the middle of Dalmaek - it is so large that the Wandering Cities can dock at the many "spokes" - the city being shaped roughly like a wheel, the Royal Palace in the centre. The cities are run on old magical engines devised by the elves. The actual "city" part of them uses standard human technology. The cities have equipment to gather the resources they need. Among these resources are often included the Szlatcheks, who are captured and traded to Alupia as slaves. The Szlatcheks are in a particularly nasty position due to the Dalysian civil war - they cannot escape to Dalysium as the border there is blocked off, to prevent anyone from the "elf lands" coming south. As well, they are a race with little magic talent. However, they are a surprisingly strong spirited people, always looking to tomorrow. Another popular method of travel are the "Sail Wagons" - these are essential ships with wheels attached that "sail" the plains, rolling across them. Most are constructed with the help of the Elves, who can put devices to always ensure wind for them. They go out from the cities to hunt and gather food and to scout. A few cities even augment their magical engines with gargantuan sails! The Dalmaekian military is divided into an Inner and Outer part. The Outer part simply refers to the militia and soldiers that each City's Lord owns and controls. The "Inner" army is stationed at the Capital, with professional soldiers and a deadly calvary force. Dalmaek is also a leading builder of airships, which they use to patrol their vast land. While they haven't gotten to building a mighty war fleet, they have mastered most current designs and handling techniques. Category:Nations